Damion's Shadow's
by vipers silent guardian
Summary: zexion's in love
1. Chapter 1

~Zexion thinking ~

-Nelson thinking-

Chapter 1:

Dec 6

Zexion and Nelson were listening to their i-pods. Karrie was writing a story with Leego. Ami, Lea, Tomokey, Serena, Kaori, Amy, and Jade were dancing while listening to "My Best Friends Hot." Everyone else was watching the girls dance. Karrie's story was a love story of two dudes she keeps seeing in her dreams. Leego secretly likes Karrie, but he knows that she likes him as a friend. Zexion likes his best friend Nelson and he thinks that no one knows. Everyone knows that Zexion likes Nelson and they also know that Nelson likes Zexion back but trys not to show it. Zexion really wants Nelson to be more than a friend. –Karrie seems sad- Nelson thinks to himself- I want to go over there and comfort her.-Karrie decides to leave now so she stands up gathers her papers and walks out. Nelson gets up and follows her. She stopped walking and turned around to see Nelson following her. "Why are you following me Nelson?" "You looked sad today Karrie. Can I ask why?" "I figured out who I like but I know that he won't love me back." "Who?" Nelson asked. "Leego, why." She replied. "You haven't noticed the way he's acting!" Nelson said. Karrie, "All I notice is that he acts like a love starved fool." Nelson, "He likes you Karrie tell him that you like him back." Karrie, "Who do you like Nelson?" Nelson blushed, "Zexion." Karrie, "He likes you know you should tell him." Nelson, "I know but I don't know when I should tell him." "Tell him now I'll come with you." "Okay, Karrie. Not right now, tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

~Zexion thinking ~

-Nelson thinking-

Chapter 2:

Dec 7

"Guess what everybody?" Karrie asked. "What?" everybody asked. Karrie, "It's my birthday." Nelson, "It is?" Karrie, "Yep!" Nelson, "Cool." "Happy birthday, Karrie." All the girls said. Nelson, "Are you going to tell him today Karrie." Karrie, "Maybe, Are you?" "Maybe." Nelson replied. Karrie, "Can I talk to you alone Nelson?" Nelson, "Yes you can." They both leave the room together. They go to Kim's classroom and asked her if they could use her office and she replied with a yes, so they went into her office and started talking to each other. Karrie, "Guess what Nelson?" Nelson, "I don't know." "You're my twin." Karrie said. Nelson, "I am really?" Karrie, "Yep my mom told me this morning." Nelson, "Is my mom going to tell me?" Karrie, "Nope because she doesn't know. Also if your mom agrees you can live with us." Nelson, "How would she know about the twin thing?" Karrie, "My mom is telling her right now and I should get a call if she agrees or not." Her phone starts ringing "Miss Murder."


	3. Chapter 3

"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!


End file.
